


Can't Take My Eyes Off Her

by MMRichter



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Past Relationship(s), Sort Of, Sparring, Suggestive Themes, Swimming, Teasing, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMRichter/pseuds/MMRichter
Summary: Pearl pays Jasper a long visit, while Jasper has hopes and plans for her day with the Crystal Gem ...(A/N: This is my first time writing/posting a story with more ... sensual themes, but I'm considering writing more. So, I would really appreciate any feedback, constructive criticism, and tips you can offer.)





	Can't Take My Eyes Off Her

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for stopping by to read, and I hope you enjoy it. As I said, this is my first time writing/posting a story with more ... sensual themes, but I'm considering writing more. So, I would really appreciate any feedback, constructive criticism, and tips you can offer. Still, thank you again for reading, and I hope you like it. And here ... we ... go:

“Jasper?!”

Pearl had warped to Mask Island early on this morning, but almost jumped when she saw Jasper already there. Standing on a cloth mat of some kind, the quartz looked alert and spry, as if she’d been about for some time, and well-lit as the sun had just began peeking through the tree behind her…

“Were you…? Were you waiting for me?”

Jasper flashed Pearl a brief mischievous smirk. “Maybe… Would it be a bad thing if I was? Also, I usually watch the warp pad about now, and you’re not a bad sight first thing.”

Pearl watched as Jasper began to stretch and started pondering on how they ended up in this situation. The whole truth about Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond had been revealed to all the formerly corrupted gems. Understandably, many were not willing or ready to join or even be in company with the Crystal Gems as a result. Jasper was taking the revelations particularly hard, in addition to all the lingering effects of her recent history with the Crystal Gems and all the resulting trauma. Thus, it led to the creation of this temporary, makeshift colony of Gems. Pearl was one of the very few Jasper was willing to be around and talk to, an improbability that remained slightly baffling…

Mid-stretch, Jasper met eyes with Pearl and teased, “Kinda quiet today. I mean, I know you’re enjoying the show, but…”

Pearl tried to sound indignant. “If you’re implying that I’m ogling you, then you can rest easy knowing that I am not.”

Jasper’s confident smirk returned. “Oh, really? Are you sure?”

Jasper locked her fingers behind her back and stretched her arms backward … pushing her chest forward and straightening her abs. Pearl’s attention quickly locked onto the quartz.

“You don’t see anything you like?” Jasper playfully prodded.

“No.” Pearl had to clear her throat as her voice came out much higher than usual. “I mean, not especially.”

Jasper quirked up one eyebrow in knowing accusation. “Hmm… Really? Nothing?”

Jasper shook her head and, in a small shower of sparkles, shortened her hair to chin length. Struck by the sudden change in look and finding it just as appealing, Pearl found herself swallowing hard. Jasper then slowly turned and stretched her arms over her head. With Jasper’s hair no longer obscuring, Pearl got a full and perfect view of the quartz’s form and figure: her large and powerful arms, her toned shoulders and upper back, the curves of her sides and hips, her smooth and firm legs, thighs, and backside. 

Pearl’s body temperature skyrocketed as her chest began to pound. Her mind began rapid-firing very unhelpful thoughts of what it would feel like to be touched by those hands or how it would feel to run her hands over those curves. All the while, she didn’t realize she’d begun biting her lower lip. Jasper looked back over her shoulder at Pearl, but the quartz’s teasing smirk was obvious anyway.

“Nothing at all? Not a single thing?”

Pearl tried to speak but her voice squeaked at first. For the life of her, she couldn’t figure out how her throat got so dry. “Um, no. Not a thing.”

Jasper turned back, wearing an enticing smile the entire way, found and held eye contact with Pearl. She then slowly and smoothly let her legs slide out from under her to the sides until she was down in a full split. Jasper went further by leaning her upper body down and stretching forward; the movement gave another, different view of the arch in her lower back and now pulled-taut bottom. Pearl couldn’t ignore the heat and color flooding her cheeks or her mouth suddenly beginning to water.

Jasper held the position while she lifted her head and locked eyes with Pearl again. “Still nothing? Not even a little bit?” Pearl knew she couldn’t speak; she could only look away and shake her head in the negative. Jasper suppressed a chuckle in her chest. “Okay, I’ll take your word for it.”

Deciding to limber up in earnest, Jasper planted her hands flat on the ground and lifted herself into a handstand, her bones and muscles quietly popping as she fully extended her body upward. Pearl looked over to Jasper in confusion … her body shouldn’t be popping from stiffness. Jasper’s posture began to waver, her body beginning to tremble. Her legs then fell back to the ground with a heavy thud … but her arms didn’t move, and her head stayed down. Suddenly, she was now in a feral stance.

Jasper’s hair grew back to its usual voluminous length, only to turn even wilder and more unruly. The blue, orange, and red discolorations on her body began spreading. Her horns began growing taller as tiny spikes sprouted up over her body. Slowly, the transforming quartz lifted her head and glared at Pearl, her teeth bared into fangs, her pupils dilated into crazed pinpoints. For a moment, Pearl was unsure of whether to try to help … or brace for an attack.

A rough groan that almost resembled a growl escaped as Jasper struggled to lower her head back down again. Her body again creaked and convulsed … but this time as all her signs started to recede and disappear. Eventually, as she settled back into her usual form, Jasper got up to her knees and sat back on her heels, her hands folded in her lap and her eyes closed as she took several deliberately long, slow breaths. The other Crystal Gems had speculated over potential after-effects of the lingering corruption, but none of them thought of an occurrence like this one. Pearl especially didn’t expect such control and discipline but was quick to admonish herself. Enemy or not, Jasper was always impressive. 

Pearl asked tentatively as she started toward the quartz, “Jasper, are you alright?”

“Not really…” Jasper answered, her eyes still closed, and her voice now strained, “But give me a minute…”

Getting closer still, Pearl had to speak on what she just witnessed. “Jasper, that really was incredible. To just will it away like that…”

Jasper lifted her hand to stop Pearl’s statement before opening her eyes with a resolute look. “I’m never going back to that. Never, not for anyone, not for anything… Don’t you worry about that.”

Pearl extended a hand to Jasper. “Do you need any help?”

“Nope…” Jasper rose to her feet slowly and steadily. “But thanks for offering… We should go; the others will be getting up and running soon.”

With a nod from Pearl, the pair headed for the makeshift colony.

-XX-

“Yep, all here right on time…” Jasper mused, “Wait here while I round them up?”

Pearl nodded, but in truth, she was only half-listening; she was far too impressed and distracted by her surroundings. The two of them were entering a makeshift but very well-built circular arena and sparring space. Though understandably smaller than the cloud arena, it was still a very good size with tiered stands around the far side. It was not a surprise the former Homeworld technicians and soldiers hadn’t lost their skill, but it was still impressive they had gotten such a structure up and usable so fast. 

Jasper and Pearl waited for some time while the rest woke up and gathered. Sure enough, the arena soon filled up with many gems training, sparring, and roughhousing as the island quickly came to life. Jasper strode straight into their midst and let out a thunderous whistle, getting all the other gems’ attention.

Jasper proclaimed, “Everyone, take a seat on the stands. Go now.”

Pearl quickly approached. “Jasper, do you… Are you sure about this?”

Jasper looked at Pearl … and hesitated. “Not really. Probably a bad idea; a lot of ways it can backfire. But … it can’t get better if you don’t work on it, right?”

Pearl gave a tentative nod but was still skeptical on the whole idea. She and Jasper were not a simple pair when it came to sparring, especially since their first time was especially fraught: Steven and Amethyst had gotten the idea to have them practice together. They seemed to think it would lead to some understanding between the two and maybe even some bonding. What occurred was much more tense and dire, filled with both crying streams, hurling terrible accusations at each other, and both suffering old, deep, Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond-shaped wounds and scars. It took Garnet and Bismuth arriving to separate them. Every practice and encounter between them afterward similarly escalated until only the most recent times. A session of this kind and with an audience … could go very badly. 

Jasper and Pearl finally stood in front of the assembly, with Pearl quickly becoming quite uncomfortable. Gathered were a host of former Homeworld gems, all familiar and some very familiar to Pearl, with a few Rubies, a few Spinels, and a whole host of quartzes of many different types. All of them were focused on Pearl and clearly hostile toward her. Two that especially stared bullets through her were Jasper’s two former lieutenants, Ocean Jasper and Leopard Jasper or Ocie and Le as they were called. Pearl very quickly realized she was vastly outnumbered and overpowered with no backup and no chance for a quick retreat. Her trance was broken by a slight rub of her shoulder from a large warm hand, making Pearl look over to see a reassuring stable look from Jasper…

Jasper faced the others again and spoke with clear authority, “I’ve got a special demo for you all today, and I’ve got a guest trainer here to help me out.” She motioned to the gem at her side. “You all know THE renegade Pearl, the most feared member of the Rebellion not a fusion.” 

“Pfft, still just a Pearl.” A young Onyx off to the side quipped, garnering a chuckle from some of the others. “What she got to teach us?”

Jasper responded. “Raise your hand if she’s beaten you before, on the battlefield or otherwise…” Jasper raised her hand first with almost half also raising their hands albeit reluctantly. “Drag, she outmaneuvered your unit in the skirmish in quad 6, so that means you too. And Laguna, she got you at the spiral spire…” Dragon Agate seated higher up on the stands rolled her eyes and reluctantly raised her hand. Laguna Agate seated in the middle of the group shrank a little in her seat as she raised her hand as well. “Ocie, Le… C’mon, you too; I was there, I saw it.” Ocean and Leopard practically growled but they dropped their heads a little as they raised their hands. Almost the entire assembly now had their hands raised, and the few that didn’t were too young to have fought back then. “That’s what I thought. We’ve all lost to her at least once. She’s got plenty to teach us.”

Thus humbled, the assembly was quieter and calmed, their hostility tamped down. Pearl felt an oddly intense bloom of warmth in her chest after Jasper's show of praise and respect, and a smile grew on her lips that she had to stifle in order to stay professional. Jasper summoned her crash helmet on her head with an audible CRINK!

“Now, pay attention…” Jasper said.

Jasper then backed up for a bit of space while Pearl summoned her spear. Suddenly, a familiar and … unpleasant look returned to the quartz’s eye, and her mood shifted. Suddenly, Jasper had the same air as when she first returned to Earth, as if she remembered something. Jasper crossed her arms over her chest and literally looked down her nose at Pearl. The speed of her reversal alone sent a small chill through the lithe Crystal Gem…

With a tone half-incredulous and half-disdainful, Jasper spoke, “The famous renegade Pearl. All that fear, all that skill … and you lose her to a human?!” That cut through everything and left Pearl thunderstruck. “You fought so hard, did so much, and what did it get you?! Here, with next to nothing, lost without her!” Jasper started slowly pacing back-and-forth as Pearl felt her fingers trembling and her emotions rising. “Maybe if you did more, did better, she wouldn’t have abandoned you, on a planet you could take-or-leave, with a lead species you can’t stand. Or … maybe in the end … it didn’t matter what you did … and you’re still just a pearl. I mean, did you honestly think—”

VRRR! Jasper instantly tore into a spin dash at the lithe gem, but Pearl leapt up and flipped over the attack. The quartz spun back, jumping into the air as she unfurled, and slammed into the ground, only for Pearl to deftly dodge out of the way. Both faced off, ready for the next move … when Jasper stood straight up again.

“You see that?!” Jasper exclaimed to the now-engaged gems, “No loss of motion, no loss of composure, no loss of focus. That! That is how you do it!” Pearl’s eyes widened as she realized Jasper’s ploy. “Lesson 1: your opponent is gonna say and use the worst thing they can against you, your worst fear, your worst pain. They’re gonna say the most horrible thing possible to get to you. You cannot let it shake you and take away your strength. Pearl’s reaction? Perfection! Do what she just did… Now, then, the next thing—”

Pearl suddenly swept Jasper’s feet from under her. The quartz soldier fell to her back but quickly rolled backward while Pearl took a nimble advancing step after her. Jasper looked up from her knees to see Pearl’s spear inches from her gem, then looked further up to see a deadly glare in Pearl’s eyes… Jasper remained not surprised and offered a simple ‘Mhmm’.

Holding her gaze with Pearl, Jasper projected to the others, “Lesson 2: if you do get angry, only let it make you better. Only let it make you more determined, make you faster, make you sharper, make you more decisive. Don’t let your anger rule you; make it serve you. Again, what Pearl just did? Do that.”

Jasper held up her hands and lowered her head in deference as she mouthed a quiet ‘I’m sorry’. Pearl was still sore from the quartz’s comments but understanding Jasper’s methods as well as the quartz’s plentiful and outstanding praise quickly softened the lithe gem’s mood. And so, Pearl lifted her spear back to her side. Jasper stood back up and brushed herself off.

“Alright, Lesson 3: visual demonstration…” Jasper removed the top of her helmet, leaving only the visor behind, and formed the helmet top into a tonfa. “Pay attention.”

Jasper and Pearl faced each other and gave short bows. With that, Jasper went right to relentlessly chasing Pearl, swinging viciously while shrugging off any hits from her opponent. Pearl knew blocking and parrying was useless against Jasper’s power, and so focused on dodging and feinting. The smaller, lithe gem nevertheless remained on the back foot from the start, under heavy, frightening pressure the entire time, and remained ahead of the quartz leader by inches. 

Soon, Jasper started to slow, and Pearl was weakening as well though she was still on her toes. Jasper eventually missed with a wild swing that threw her off-balance, and Pearl took advantage by quickly spinning around and firing several energy bolts at her. Jasper just got her tonfa up in defense, but the impact still shook her enough to push the quartz leader back. Jasper looked at Pearl in disbelief … for a moment before she stood straight up again.

“Lesson 3: power under control.” Jasper instructed. “We’re all super strong, but all the strength in the stars means nothing if you can’t hit anything. Strike with everything you got but be in control of _where_ and _when_ you strike. Hit in the right spot at the right time, and you can break anything… Alright, that’s all the talking for today.” Jasper looked over at her quest. “Thank you so much, Pearl, for helping me today.”

“My pleasure.” Pearl said quietly so only Jasper could hear, giving a small smile and a short bow. 

“Mm… Okay, pair up for some sparring practice. In twos, one of you taunts, say the worst thing you can muster. The other, practice staying in control while you fight. Go, now.”

The assembly complied, some with grunts of agreement, most of the quartzes literally jumping at the chance. They paired up naturally and with familiarity with each other. Some including most of the Agates shot brief glares at Pearl as they passed and got glares from Jasper in return. Jasper and Pearl stood back and watched as they all started practicing…

“A little forewarning would have been appreciated.” Pearl said, breaking the silence.

Jasper, not skipping a beat, replied, “If I gave you a heads-up, you wouldn’t have reacted the way I needed you to."

Pearl scoffed, “Yes, I would have.”

Jasper chuckled. “Pearl, I’ve seen you try to put on a ruse, and no, you couldn’t. It had to be your real reaction.”

Pearl realized she couldn’t really argue, until that feeling was overtaken by another realization. How and when did Jasper see her act? The only recordings of her Pearl knew of were in Amethyst’s possession. So … Jasper had to have been talking with Amethyst, an overwhelmingly good sign!

“Still, it was a cruel thing to do to me.” 

Jasper turned to Pearl, her mood turning somber, and bowed her head to the smaller gem. “Yes, you’re right. Pearl, I’m sorry I brought those things back up for you; I know they hurt you a lot, and they still hurt. I apologize for triggering them. Would you please forgive me?”

Proud, indomitable Jasper admitting fault and showing contrition? Pearl was so taken aback, it almost worried her. What was going through Jasper to make her so amenable? In any case, Jasper was sincere, empathetic, and offering, very wonderful things to receive from the quartz leader…

Pearl finally said with an easy smile, “Well, since you spoke so nicely of me, and it was for a good cause, I will accept your apology, and we’ll move on from here.” Jasper nodded in acceptance. After a moment, Pearl got an idea. “Hey, all this practice has us both warmed up and primed. What do you say … you and me, a true sparring match?”

“You only have to say the word.” Jasper looked over and gave Pearl a satisfied smirk that made Pearl swallow hard. The quartz then summoned her tonfa again. “You’re on!”

They both stepped back for room, gave each other deep bows of a formal duel, and got set into their fighting stances. A moment later, they engaged in a proper back-and-forth duel: Jasper fought calm and in control, picking her shots and striking with maximum power and speed; it was everything terrifying about her when she first returned to Earth. Now, however, in this mostly safe space, the quartz leader looked quite elegant. Pearl matched her opponent step-for-step, this style being one Pearl was very comfortable and very familiar with and stayed alert as one mistake would end it. Still, she found herself smiling. Jasper and Pearl clashed, feinted, dodged, blocked, ebbed and flowed into and around each other, much more of a dance than a fight. 

Jasper feinted one way but slipped, so Pearl struck … but realized too late it was a mistake. Jasper responded with a very agile and very deliberate counter: she trapped Pearl’s near arm; slipped behind and around Pearl’s back while trapping Pearl’s other arm; slid back in front of Pearl while locking her hands behind Pearl; and finally lifted the smaller gem completely off the ground! Pearl was high off the ground with no footing. Her arms were crossed behind her and pinned to her lower back by the quartz’s clutch. She could only move her head, and that was NOT an option against Jasper, with or without the quartz having her helmet on. Pearl was locked in Jasper’s grasp, defeated.

After a moment of no longer struggling, Pearl became very aware of Jasper’s strong arms and soft skin wrapped firmly around her body, then took a keen notice of Jasper’s plush, heavy chest pressed against hers. Pearl got a deep draught of Jasper’s aroma: clean and bracing, like a combination of burning firewood, warm sugar, and tingling static. Their faces were inches apart, and Pearl took in Jasper’s striking and expressive golden eyes, her full and plump lips, the flawless glittering gem that was her essence, the soft smile on her lips not smug or condescending but of achievement and satisfaction. Jasper was very overwhelming this close, and Pearl grew very hot with her heart continuing to race even with the fight over. Pearl realized she wouldn’t mind staying in this position a while or more often. 

Jasper finally spoke, softly, slightly breathy, and a tempting tone to her voice, “That’s 7. One more and we’ll be even."

Pearl slightly shook off her trance. “One more? When did I get 8?”

“I counted the demo; it’s only fair, right? You don’t mind going face-to-face with me some more, do you?”

Pearl started to accept, but her mouth had suddenly gone dry again. She simply shook her head to indicate she didn’t mind. They both paused as they held each other’s gaze before noticing a sudden drop in sound and movement around them. The pair finally looked around and saw the dueling pairs closest to them had stopped and were staring.

“I didn’t tell you to stop, did I?” Jasper said sharply.

The others went back to practicing with some still eyeing the two in suspicion. Jasper gently placed Pearl back down and gave her a wink as she walked off. Pearl tried to straighten herself out even as the heat in her body and the color on her cheeks remained.

-XXX-

Jasper and Pearl had settled into a late afternoon stroll in silent but calm and pleasant company, walking along a stream after spending the day together touring the makeshift colony. The sun was starting to fall, the temperature beginning to fall as a gentle breeze brushed through the flora around them. Eventually, they came to a small lake under a waterfall. Something, however, was prickling at Pearl, a prick of pain in the back of her mind that still smarted from earlier. She tried to leave it unaddressed, but she couldn’t find any relief. Pearl had to speak, even though she knew it threatened the peace they now had.

“Jasper?”

“Hm?”

“What you taunted me with earlier… Did you really mean them? Am I really that obvious…? Or is that what you really think of me?”

Jasper stopped walking and took a deep breath that faltered on the way out. Her tone when she finally responded … was pained. “Even I did, Pearl… I’m still way, way worse. Everything I said to you, I say the exact same things to myself every day. I don’t believe those things about you, but even if I did… If you’re nothing, I’m less than nothing.”

Those sentiments punched straight through Pearl, and she responded with empathy, “Jasper, you are someone. Everyone knows what you’re capable of. Everyone respects you. Every gem here looks up to you and trusts you.”

Jasper let out a hurt chuckle. “Yeah and some good I did them. After all I did, how hard I fought … I didn’t even make a cut. I was wrong, and it ended the only way it could. You gems won … and I cracked.”

“Jasper… Listen to me.” Pearl laid a comforting hand on Jasper’s arm to get the quartz to look at her. “I know how it hurts, and you know that I know. But, please listen: you … were one of Pink’s greatest regrets. She knew you would never betray her, and there was nothing ‘Rose Quartz’ could do or say to convince you. And she knew if she told you as herself, you would’ve gone with it simply because she was your Diamond. We never figured out what to do before it was too late. She really wanted you to be free, and she wanted you to have a choice.”

“But, I’m still not free, Pearl; she’s still my Diamond… It doesn’t even matter now. I didn’t make the cut, and I can’t even argue with the results. My Diamond chose for me … and she chose you.”

‘She chose you’. Those were the words Jasper screamed and ranted through tears during their first sparring session. Pearl was still shaken by the confrontation. Jasper’s tearful questions sounded like accusations but proved to be tortured pleas: Why not me too? Did I do enough? Did I do something wrong? Was I not good enough? Did she even think of me? Pearl gave Jasper the answers knowing they would not comfort the mourning quartz, and Jasper barely spoke to any of the other Crystal Gems since.

All the raw, aching emotions were brought back up for both gems as they stood in silence; Pearl had just started to get over while Jasper was still suffering them. Pearl slid her hand down Jasper’s arm and took the quartz’s hand in comfort. Jasper, in response, didn’t move her away … until she gently held Pearl’s hand in return. Jasper hated reliving these pains with every one of these discussions, and with her walk with Pearl suddenly very heavy and taxing, she needed some relief. The quartz decided to quickly pivot to something else … and get back to what she’d been trying to do all day.

Jasper let go of Pearl’s hand, and suddenly her clothes started to shine. With Pearl caught off-guard by the impromptu alteration, the light around her quickly dissipated … and Jasper was now clad in a black one-piece swimsuit! Seeing Jasper in this state of undress rocketed Pearl’s stimulation all the way back, and Jasper’s suit being sleek and form-fitting to her curves and contours in the best ways didn’t help. Transfixed as she was, Pearl even unconsciously reached toward the quartz and quickly had to catch herself. Jasper adjusted her suit straps around her chest and the bottom around her hips, watching Pearl discreetly all the while. Of course, Jasper didn’t need to adjust since she formed the suit to fit perfectly, but Pearl didn’t seem to mind; the pale gem’s blush and the starry look in her eyes confirmed that.

The orange quartz took off for a nearby rock, nimbly ran up along the side of it, leapt off it as she reached the top, and dove into the small watering hole. Pearl remained entranced for a moment before snapping out of it to realize her company had just leapt into the water! Pearl ran atop the same rock and looked around for the quartz until Jasper resurfaced with a refreshed and easy smile…

Looking up to see Pearl searching, Jasper suggested, “You’re free to join me. Cut loose for a while? The water feels great.” 

Still caught off-guard by the entire exchange, Pearl stammered, “Wha… I just… I mean, this is so sudden. I… I-I don’t even know if I have the right clothes.”

Jasper gave her a disbelieving smirk as she responded, teasing, “Really? The ultra-prepared, always-at-the-ready Pearl doesn’t have a spare swimsuit just in case? And you’ve also somehow forgot how to phase yourself a suit?”

Pearl realized Jasper had a point, but it still didn’t settle her fluttering insides. “Well, I, u-uh… Ha, you’ve got me there…”

Jasper propelled herself up to grab hold of the rock and lifted herself up out of the water in front of Pearl. Her soaked hair clung to and framed her face and laid down over her shoulders like a silken cape. Her skin glistened as the water flowed down her body. Her now-drenched suit hugged and further accentuated her figure, tender skin over firm muscle. The light off the water made Jasper’s stunning eyes shine even more brilliantly. As she gazed up at her quartz companion entranced, Pearl felt tingling trickle down her back, her toes curling in her shoes, and unconsciously brought her legs together when they started shivering…

Jasper bowed slightly to get closer to Pearl’s eye level and asked, her voice low and honeyed, “Are you sure you wouldn’t like just one swim?” Pearl really tried to answer but her voice simply would not work, not that she had any idea what she would say anyway. Jasper let out a small chuckle. “It’s okay; it’s okay if you don’t want to. I still hope you enjoy the view though.”

The alluring quartz backed up to the edge of the rock, not breaking eye contact with her pale gem companion, then dove backward back into the water. It was a long moment before Pearl felt comfortable moving her legs again without them failing or betraying her. Eventually, she made her way to the edge to continue watching Jasper. The quartz dove deep into the water… After a moment, the surface began to swirl and percolate… Suddenly, Jasper flew high up out of the water with a furious spin dash and unfurled high in the air. Then, after she reached the apex, she twisted as she fell back in the water for an extravagant dive! Jasper was definitely showing off for the pale gem watching her, but Pearl was still captivated, appreciating the thought and effort. Pearl was also not aggrieved to admit the execution was flawless as well.

Jasper gently resurfaced and reclined into a float, at ease and comfortable. In that moment, Pearl made her decision…

“Okay, you convinced me.” The words burst out of Pearl. “I’m coming in.”

With a literal flash, Pearl phased her clothes away and clad herself in a swimsuit: a soft blue two-piece with a light, frilled short skirt over the bottoms. Now, Jasper’s heart was racing; Pearl being breathtaking is obvious at glance, yet the quartz still smiled as she watched her. 

“Wow…” Jasper said dreamily before letting out a whistle.

“Oh, stop it.” Pearl replied through giggles.

Pearl finally entered the water with an effortlessly elegant dive, the surface barely making a splash, then resurfaced with her face flushed and a big smile.

“See? Told you the water was—”

SWISH! A splash of water suddenly hit Jasper in the side of the head. Caught unguarded and almost shocked, Jasper looked over at Pearl to see the pale gem giving her a cheeky grin. ‘Is this really what you want,’ Jasper wordlessly asked as she returned Pearl’s confident smirk. The quartz then fiercely swung her arm across the water, sending a huge wave at Pearl, but the smaller gem quickly dove underwater to avoid it. Jasper looked around for her ‘opponent’ … only to get another splash, this one to the back of her head. She spun around to Pearl giving her a teasing wave of her fingers.

Jasper sent another wave. Pearl dove back down again to avoid it and then resurfaced, only to find Jasper nowhere around. She looked around and tried to sense where the quartz could be… Suddenly, two large hands grabbed her by the waist! Jasper lifted Pearl out of the water and over her head as she reemerged, Pearl letting out a surprise gasp before breaking into delighted giggles. Pearl looked down at Jasper and shook her head as if pleading with the quartz. There was no mercy, however; Jasper simply smirked back and playfully tossed Pearl back into the water, the smaller gem disappearing under the water once more. Knowing Pearl would have a response, Jasper prepared herself and started searching. AACK! Sharp pinches to her soft sides made Jasper jump and audibly shriek. The quartz was very compromised by the type of ‘attack’ and started frantically looking around. Pearl emerged a small distance away and flashing Jasper a very pleased grin. 

Jasper quickly pulled herself together and gave Pearl a mischievous grin. “Oh, so we’ve gotten to that point now?”

Pearl teased. “What are you planning to do about it?”

“You’ll see, as soon as I get my hands on you.”

Pearl coquettishly replied, “Oh no! Whatever shall I do?”

Pearl started swimming away, and Jasper let out a growl as she swam after her, both laughing all the way… The two gems swam, relaxed, cavorted, and enjoyed each other’s company without reservation or hesitation, only thinking of stopping after the sun took its leave and the dark approached. Eventually, the two made their way to dry land, repelled every drop of water from their bodies, and phased back into their usual clothes. FOOM! The sudden expulsion of water made Jasper’s hair puff out like a cloud with the speed of a parachute. A laugh burst out of Pearl too quickly for her to catch it, and, even with her hand over her mouth, she couldn’t stop her chuckling. Jasper tried to be offended while she wrangled her mane back under control … but Pearl’s laughter proved too affable and infectious; soon, the quartz was laughing right along with her. Pearl took the sight and sound of Jasper smiling and laughing and felt a sweet pull in her chest. Eventually, the laughter tampered off, and the two gems were left bubbly and warm as they gaze at each other.

Pearl finally broke eye contact and said with a hint of sadness, “It’s getting late. I should… I should really be heading back.”

Jasper’s mood visibly fell little but she gave an accepting grunt nonetheless. The two gems started to walk back, but they only got a few steps; Jasper stopped and lightly touched Pearl’s arm, the gentleness of the touch causing Pearl to stop as well.

“Pearl… do you really have to go back now?” Pearl looked up at Jasper with intrigued confusion. Jasper tried to choose her next words carefully. “I mean, I was wondering, maybe… I would like it if… I mean, would you like to … stay a little later? Maybe even, if you want … stay the night?”

Pearl felt color bloom over her entire face and her body temperature rapidly increase. She studied Jasper’s demeanor over the request … and saw a hint of red on the quartz’s cheeks! Pearl’s heart pounded furiously in her chest as her smile returned.

-XXX-

Pearl was as restful and content as one could be without literally sleeping as she basked and indulged in the large gem underneath her. There wasn’t a stitch of clothing between them, but she was more than warm enough between Jasper’s body cushioning her and Jasper’s arm resting around her waist and on her back. Her head resting just under Jasper’s chin, Pearl took in the soft press their skin on one another, the gentle rise-and-fall of Jasper’s body, and the quartz’s intensified aroma. She looked up at her lover’s face to see Jasper’s eyes closed in almost serenity, at ease, comfortable, and content.

An elated, almost giddy smile bloomed on Pearl’s lips as she replayed the night the two just shared, feeling a warm glow of expressed passion, intimacy, and satisfaction all through her. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been so thoroughly made love to and cared for by another and thoroughly cared for them in return, all the desire and affection just for her. Pearl soon felt the quartz’s fingers idly moving over her thighs and bare bottom … then flinched when they gradually wandered back between Pearl’s legs. Pearl lightly slapped the quartz’s chest, showing she knew what her paramour was doing, but Jasper peeked her eyes open with unapologetic smirk. Pearl lightly tapped the quartz’s gem in teasing admonishment, but Jasper simply caught Pearl’s hand and tenderly kissed her palm.

The first time the pair were intimate some months ago was spur-of-the-moment, a whirl of lust and pent-up passion. The few times since were quick asides and stolen moments whenever they could, their clothes rolled down and pushed aside for brief and strong bursts of given and received pleasure. This was the first time they’d gotten to honestly and deeply make love to one another. They made love… Pearl curled even tighter to Jasper as the thought came to her … and Jasper held Pearl even closer as she had the same feeling flow through her.

Then, a concern Pearl had grappled with for some time returned. She knew it could be boosted to success from their lovely night or it could spoil their pleasant mood. Still, Pearl bravely endeavored to try.

“You know, Jasper…” Pearl started as she drew little circles on her lover’s chest, “It would be very nice … if you came back to the temple more, spend a little more time with the others.”

“I don’t think that’ll end well.”

Pearl pushed forward with a sweeter tone, “Well, I was just thinking if you came by more, stayed over longer … we could be this intimate much more often.”

Jasper audibly hesitated. “Yeah, that would, uh… That is very tempting …” Jasper sighed after a moment. “But I don’t think so. If it was just you, then I’d be there in a flash, but … not yet.”

Pearl paused for a moment to consider a different approach. “They ask about you … all of them. Every time I go back, they wonder how you’re coming along, how all the gems here are doing, how you’re feeling. We all care about you, all of you.”

Jasper responded though not harshly, “That’s … nice of them… Still can’t talk to them though.”

“You don’t have to, if you’re not ready. The others just want you to know they understand how you feel…”

“No, they don’t.” A wave of pain shook Jasper’s voice. “They can’t.”

Pearl tenderly responded, “They can, if you let them. And even if they can’t, they’ll try.”

“They can try all they want, but in the end…” Jasper let out a heavy sigh then explained, “Ruby, Sapphire, and Garnet started with Blue, but they always belonged to each other, even with ‘Rose’, and they always will. Peridot started with Yellow, but she cut off clean when she found something better and never looked back. Amethyst never had a Diamond, and Laz—” The name caught in Jasper’s throat, forcing her to stop. She took a moment to compose herself and clear her throat with a cough before she could continue. “She was out of it so long she might as well have never had a Diamond… Noe of them will know what it was like to belong to Pink Diamond: to love her, to have her see you and love you back … to do everything you could and still lose her. They can’t know what how that feels, not completely, not really.” Jasper looked into Pearl’s eyes and tenderly caressed her cheek. “The only one who understands … is you.”

Pearl smiled at Jasper’s affection, but she knew she needed to persist. She sat astride Jasper’s middle, looking deeply into those golden eyes, and spoke with everything she felt inside.

“Jasper… You’re right; I know how you feel. I know you’re hurting, and you’ve been hurting for a long time. I have too, and I don’t know if it ever heals fully… But I also know how it feels to recover from it. I’m only just now starting to heal, and I find myself getting happier every day. I just want the same thing for you. Even if you never want to join us, the others and I can and really want to help you. And, as you’re getting better, you can also help the gems here heal as well.” Pearl gently caressed Jasper’s cheeks. “All I truly want is for you to be happy or, at least, feel better.”

Jasper remained silent for a long time as she absorbed everything, then took a deep breath before responding. “I… I understand what you’re saying, and… I don’t want to hurt forever; I want to get better… I’m just … not ready to deal with some things yet. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, don’t apologize. It’s fine if you’re not ready; we’ll be here whenever you are, and I’m here for you, all the way.”

Jasper gave her a small warm smile, and Pearl pressed her lips to hers in a tender, comforting kiss. After a moment, the pair separated and basked in each other’s affection once again. Then, a devilish grin flashed across Jasper’s face, and Pearl only had a moment to register it before it was too late. Jasper quickly rolled them both over with a hungry and playful growl and began ‘attacking’ her lover with kisses and little bites to her cheek, neck, shoulders, and upper chest. Pearl was quickly overtaken by shrieks, gasps, and delighted laughter as her quartz ravished her, letting her building ecstasy escape as she made no effort to stop it.

Eventually, Jasper relented, lifting onto her hands, to stare at the beautiful gem under her, and likewise, Pearl stared back. The sun was just starting shine behind Jasper, making her almost glow, and her gem shimmered in the emerging light. A tender smile grew on her lush lips, and a grateful and admiring look painted her golden eyes.

Pearl voiced her thoughts. “Jasper, you are so beautiful.”

Jasper chuckled lightly. “And you’re incredible. Why do you think I try so hard to get your attention?”

The couple knew they would have to truly separate company soon, but they didn’t want this moment to end yet. With that, Jasper and Pearl dove back into kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There we have it. Please, tell me what you think: what did you like? What was lacking? What can I do better? Did I miss anything? What did I do well and should do more of? Any and all feedback is welcome. In any case, Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it, and I hope you read even more from me. Finally, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.


End file.
